Your Smile Is All I Really Need
by PhantomMiau
Summary: France gets into one of his moods when he spots Canada. What will happen next? Read to find out. Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, Lemon, Franada. Now with no French derp-ness! ...hopefully...


**Author's Note: Wanna know what you get when I'm bored at 3am? Well, you're 'bout to find out. XD I'd just like to remind you that this is a pure lemon. So, if you don't like lemons, I wouldn't advise reading this. **

**EDIT: Okay, so I fixed my derp-ness with French spelling... =.= Anyways, I fixed that and feel much better about this. XD So, enjoy my non-derp French. If you still find any errors, please, please, please, please, please tell me! Thank you!**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor any of its characters.**

**Your Smile Is All I Really Need**

"P-P-P-Papa?" Canada said in the loudest voice he could muster, which was still quieter than America's whisper. "W-W-What're you doing?"

"Showing you my love, of course. Oh hon hon~"

France had just persuaded Canada into coming with him to his bedroom. Or, in other words, physically forced the poor soul into relieving some of his never ending stress. Canada seemed to be the poor victim today.

"Eh? Y-Y-You're n-n-not going t-to do that, a-are you?" Canada asked, trembling a little as he cowered behind Kumajiro, who just acted like a stuffed animal in situations like this. He knew not to interfere when France was in one of his moods.

"Don't worry, mon amour. I promise to be very gentle," France said in, what Canada assumed to be, a very comforting and genuine voice, one that made him want to trust France's words. He wasn't really sure if he should, or not. He kept trying to tell himself that it would only be a one-night stand, that his heart would only be broken in the end, but he couldn't deny. He loved France way too much to.

"O-Okay…" Canada said as he began to blush furiously.

The next thing he knew, France was kissing him, gently guiding him from the corner he cowered in to the warm bed with silk sheets the perfect shade of violet. Canada could feel himself being pushed down on the bed, but he didn't mind. He loved that France was paying attention to him again. Ever since he was torn away from him, France never seemed to notice him anymore. He was just….there. Nothing more, nothing less. He didn't really mean anything to anybody, so no one seems to ever bother to remember his name.

It's at these times that Canada feels really special to someone, and that someone is someone whom he's loved for almost all his life, yet never got up the courage to say anything. He didn't want France to hate him, being ignored is painful enough. But, at least he was able to see him now, not like when he was under British control.

He was pulled out of his musings when he felt France start to take off his shirt. He was wearing a jacket over it, but that was already taken off and on the floor along with his black tie. His shirt was almost all the way off when he felt a sudden wave of cold air hit him, making shiver slightly. He suddenly felt France pull away from their kiss, leaving Canada to be a little disappointed at the sudden stop.

"Are you okay, mon amour?" said France, actually sounding truly concerned.

"Yeah, it's just a little cold in here that's all," Canada said, desperately wanting to kiss France again.

"Okay, if you insist," France said, beginning to kiss Canada again as he threw his shirt on the ground. He started getting to work at taking his intricate clothing off, starting with his belt as he expertly kept kissing Canada. He asked for entrance into Canada's mouth when he was done with the first layer of clothing, discarding them on the ground. Canada allowed him to enthusiastically. Canada starting moaning loudly as France began exploring his mouth as if he hasn't explored it enough many times before. As he was doing this, he sent his hands to explore Canada's chest, not wanting to break the kiss he and Canada were sharing.

Soon enough, they had to break for air, and it was then that France had started sucking on Canada's neck, getting even more moans. He did this purposely for he knew Canada had sensitive skin. He giving ghosted kisses down his neck and chest until he found a nipple, for which he started sucking on it, getting louder moans from Canada, who was clearly enjoying this.

After a couple more minutes of France teasing the poor Canadian, he finally set to work unbuckling his pants, in which the Canadian started blushing harder until his whole face was a crimson red.

France smiled at the sight, taking a mental picture to look back on later. Canada looked so cute when in these situations, he always acted so flustered and was just downright adorable. By this time, France had successfully taken off Canada's pants and boxers, leaving him to be naked in front of France. He soaked up the beautiful image, then he started getting to work. He gently grabbed a hold of Canada's manhood and started to gently pump, sending great waves of pleasure to go up through Canada's body. He threw his head back and starting moaning again, more often this time.

Hearing the beautiful sounds Canada was making, he began pumping faster, getting even more moans from Canada. Even though France hadn't been doing this for long, he was getting extremely hard and felt like he was going to cum very soon.

Just as he was thinking this, he felt a nice warmness around his manhood and felt a wet texture sooth across it. He immediate placed it to being France's mouth for he was in way too much pleasure to even keep his eyes open for long.

It didn't take long for Canada to cum inside France's mouth, in which he swallowed it. He particularly liked the taste of Canada's cum better then anybody else's, even England's.

He looked back up at Canada's face to see pure ecstasy written all over it. He really enjoyed looking at that face. He brought himself up and starting kissing Canada again, wanting more of Canada in that very second.

As they kept kissing, France started taking off his final layer of clothing so that he, too, was completely naked and pressed himself on Canada to feel his warmth. Canada, too, loved feeling France's warmth upon his body.

The kiss was soon broken as both of them kept looking at each other's eyes, both getting lost in them. They loved them moments, such as this, in which it seemed that they were the only people in the world and only them.

France was the first one to break out of the trance, not that he necessarily wanted to.

"Hey, can you spread your legs apart?" France asked in his softest voice ever, apparently trying to keep the emotion in the air as it was.

Canada nodded in response and did as he was asked. France started sucking on some of his fingers and Canada tried to relax himself in order to make this part of it less painful.

When France was satisfied, he looked up at Canada. "Ready?"

Again, Canada nodded, "Yes."

France started sitting up a bit, taking Canada with him. He brought the hand his was sucking on to Canada's entrance, poking at it a little before lightly pushing one in. Canada immediately stiffened at the motion.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yes, you can continue going," Canada said, trying to sound confident in this.

"Okay," France replied as he continued pushing the first finger through. He got about halfway through before he asked Canada again, "You still okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Canada said, still trying to ease his breathing, he still wasn't completely used to this.

When France finally accepted Canada's answer, he started getting the full first finger in, then the second, only looking worriedly at Canada, who still claimed that he was all right.

After the third one was in, he took them out and placed his manhood at the tip of the entrance. He looked at Canada as if to say, 'You sure you're ready?' Canada nodded, making sure his eyes looked confident. France nodded back and started pushing his dick in.

Canada immediately started moaning, he always loved this feeling. The deeper France got, the louder his moans became. When he was about all the way in, he started backing out a bit, only to shove back in.

"Ahhh!" Canada cried, throwing his back in pleasure and ecstasy. Soon, their hips were both moving in a rhythm, making even France moan. They kept getting faster and faster, and France was about to cum.

After a couple more thrusts, France had gotten to his high, crying out, "Mattheiu!" before cumming himself.

They sat there a couple of moments and then France started easing his way out of Canada. They both collapsed on the bed, side-by-side. Canada opened his eyes to see France's face in pure bliss, which made him smile.

Just thinking of that could give him the strength to go through a hundred wars.

**Author's Note: So... Did you like it? Maybe? Perhaps? Please tell me what I can improve upon! I won't be able to know how to improve unless I know what you guys tell me what I'm not doing well. Thank you for reading! **

***~NeonMoon7~***


End file.
